Quisiera ser
by ernisorato
Summary: bueno este es mi primer fic o màs bien songfic espero que les guste es Sorato


Hola este es mi primer fic o más bien un songfic (¿así se dice?) inspirado en la canción "quisiera ser" de rbd que se me ocurrio mientras dormitaba en clases de religión con esta canción espero les guste

* * *

**Me duele tanto ser solo un amigo**

**Quando me muero por estar contigo**

**Quisiera ser una canción para tocar tu corazón solo una vez**

**Quisiera ser todo lo que tocas tú... por favor**

Él solo dejaba que las palabras se plasmaran en las hojas de su libreta, el solo hecho

De recordarla hacia que su pecho se inflara y las sinfonías de amor surgieran de lo más hondo de su alma pero el dolor también lo invadía y lo hacía sufrir le dolía tanto la palabra esa palabra que en otro contexto era algo muy bueno pero para ella no

Solo una AMIGA.

**Como quisiera ser la lluvia en ti**

**Cayendo sobre tu piel**

**Como quisiera ser el sol en ti**

**Estar en donde estés**

**Como quisiera ser el cielo sobre ti**

**Para verte amanecer**

**Para tenerte siempre muy cerca de mí**

**Como quisiera ser**

La lluvia caía el cielo estaba muy gris y Matt sentado en el balcón de su pieza podía sentir la humedad en su hermoso rostro pero una imagen logro que saliera de su concentración y desviara por completo la vista de su libreta era ella la chica que desde los 11 años le quitaba el sueño sin duda era ella su cabello cobrizo su delicada figura corriendo por la calle para no mojarse más de lo que se le veía causo que este quisiera ser parte de la naturaleza del piso el cual ella pisaba con fuerza le recordaba el dolor pero la lluvia lo llevaba a sentir la experiencia de tocar o tan siquiera rozar su Sueve piel

Si tan solo Sora supiera que él quería ser el dueño de su vida más que el dueño el compañero de el resto de sus días sobre el firmamento y porque no de lo que siguiera después.

**Me duele tanto verte en otros brazos**

**Y que no sepas cuanto es que te amo**

**Quisiera ser tus sabanas para poderte acariciar solo una vez**

**Quisiera ser todo lo que tocas tú... por favor**

Una lagrima se dejo caer de ese mar que eran sus ojos, la sal caía por su piel

Al ver como un chico de cabellos alborotados la alcanzaba y cubría con un paraguas y ella le entregaba un tierno beso en la mejilla esos besos podrían haber sido suyos si no fuera por su entupida timidez tubo innumerables oportunidades pero su corazón "frío" jamás de digno si quiera a decir un eres importante eso le dolía tanto y ahora solo era un maldito perdedor de lo que más quería

**Quisiera ser el suelo que pisas**

**La fuerza que te empuja a vivir**

**Y estar allí... dentro de ti**

Matt podía o creía entender que tai era el que le daba las fuerzas para vivir a sora y no él que solo podía ser un espectador de aquel amor por el cual jamás se atrevió a luchar

Pero si ella tan solo supiera que para él ella era más que su mundo desde que su padre se marcho a Inglaterra a vivir y lo dejo solo para que decir su madre vivía en Francia con su hermano y ella, sora era lo único que le quedaba y cuando su amigo le confeso que él la amaba su mundo se vino abajo que podía hacer Yamato ante eso ellos eran amigos desde pequeños y siempre estaban juntos más de lo que a el le gustaba pero por esos momentos maldijo a la música desde que entro en ese mundo se alejo de todo lo que no fuese una guitarra un bajo una agenda y un lápiz y para que decir un micrófono como las dos cosas que más amaba eran incompatibles el optar por una u otra lo alejaba de esta otra

**Como quisiera ser la lluvia en ti**

**Cayendo sobre tu piel**

**Como quisiera ser el sol en ti**

**Estar en donde estés**

**Como quisiera ser el cielo sobre ti**

**Para verte amanecer**

**Para tenerte siempre muy cerca de mí**

**Como quisiera ser... (Cayendo sobre tu piel)**

Pero en ese momento algo que el jamás imagino ocurrió su timbre sonó

Espero un momento pensando que si no era importante se iría quien fuese

No sentía ánimos de ponerse de pie ante tan cuadro visto con anterioridad pero una voz esa voz que Matt tanto amaba se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta sin darse cuenta se seco las lagrimas dejo su libreta y su guitarra y abrió la puerta una Sora mojada le lo saludo Yamato se quedo atónito _–No Vaz a dejar pasar_ él despertó y la hizo pasar le ofreció una toalla para que se secara seguido de un café pero esta de un momento a otro cambió su rostro de alegre a serió –Matt _tengo que decirte algo muy importante que puede cambiar nuestra relación _estas palabras hicieron que el rostro del rubio cantante se palideciera y se adentrara a sacar sus propias conclusiones por lo que dijo

-_si Vaz a decirme que tai y tu son novios no te preocupes yo puedo respetar que los tengo que dejar solos más tiempo no quiero ser mal tercio_

El rostro de sora se mostró confuso y enojado solo pudo decir –_eres un grandísimo idiota te vez tan inteligente tan fuerte pero eres un tonto _

Yama se sorprendió tanto por estas palabras que hasta se molesto nadie le llamaba tonto ni mucho menos idiota por más que la amara esto lo lleno de furía

_-te molesto que adivinara a lo que venias no? , pues no es para tanto para que me llames así _

_-Matt no seas ridículo yo no venia a decirte eso Tai y yo solo somos amigos lo quiero pero como a un hermano yo quiero a otro…_

Esas palabras era todo lo que él necesitaba escuchar desde hace mucho

-_perdón solo dije eso por como están desde muy niños juntos… yo no quería molestarte perdón pero quien es ese otro si se puede saber (celoso)_

_-ese otro tu lo conoces mejor que nadie es alguien que quiero desde que lo vi es perfecto con sus defectos y todo aun que derepente me saque de mis casillas lo quiero sus emociones todo me llega al corazón con una par de palabras _

Escuchar eso lleno de confusión a Matt quien podía ser si según ella tai no era quien más carajos podía ser se decía a si mismo

-_estas segura de que se quien es?_

-_esta muy cerca de mi ahora_

-_pero…donde (confuso)_

_-hay Matt tu no cambias verdad?_

_-¿por qué dices eso?_

Pero antes de poder decir algo más sintió como los brazos de Sora le rodeaban el cuellos y lo mejor de todo fue sentir sus labios rozando los suyos no lo podía creer pero más que pensar solo se dejo llevar era un sueño hecho realidad solo algo se le vino a la mente y aparto su rostro del de ella y dijo _–que idiota más grande no?_

_-Pero el idiota que yo quiero _

_-y yo también te quiero más bien te amo Sora_

_-pero por que nunca lo dijiste si estuvimos miles de veces solos _

_-la verdad de miedoso pensé que jamás podría estar contigo así _

_-como vi que nunca podrías decirme algo me atreví yo jejeje_

_-eres lo máximo y quiero estar siempre contigo por el resto de mi vida hasta que pasemos a ser parte de este mundo en forma no física_

_-te amo_

_Te amo_

Acto seguido un beso que sello ese eterno amor sin duda ellos jamás olvidarían ese día lluvioso en el cual Matt saco la conclusión de que jamás hay que guardarse las cosas por temor cosa que transmitió a sus hijos y nietos

* * *

muchas gracias por leer mi historía =)


End file.
